sakura Kinomoto y el prisionero de azkaban
by Sakura the bloody
Summary: sakura acaba de conocer a un nuevo mago sera bueno o malo? averiguenlo en esta emocionante historia
1. Sakura y Sirius

Bueno este es un nuevo fanfic y ahora estoy explorando el terreno de la narración espero que les guste

Una tarde calurosa y soleada Sakura regresaba de hacer las compras. Atravesaba por el parque pingûino para llegar mas pronto a casa. El parque estaba desolado porque estaba atardeciendo, como ya que era tarde, no era hora para que los niños pequeños estuvieran en la calle. De repente a Sakura le parecio ver una sombra que paso velozmente de los arbostos al rey pinguino, esto hizo que ella se sorprendiera un poco. Decidio ir a investigar de quien era esa sombra y descubrio que se trataba de un enorme perro negro, muy grande y lanudo de ojos claros.

Un hermoso perrito-sakura exclamo muy emocionada-. Aquel perro al ver que Sakura era amigable salio de su escondite agitando su cola. El perro se veia delgado como si no hubiera comido en dias, incluso meses. Al ver esto Sakura decidio darle la mitad del pan que llevaba para la cena.

Aquel perro comio el pan con tanta prisa que parecia que se iba a ahogar con el, pero cuando el perro termino Sakura le ofrecio lo que le quedaba de aquel pan. Cuando ya no quedaron mas que migajas el perro se mostro agradecido y Sakura decidio retiararse(seguir con su camino).

Comenzo a caminar a su casa ya que empezaba a oscurecer, mas descubrio que aquel perro negro la seguia, sorprendida le pregunto- porque me sigues?- se quedo callada un instante y al no encontrar respuesta dijo- claro los perros no hablan U como habria de contestarme no porque Kero lo haga todos lo van a hacer- sakura siguio hablando sola.

El perro la miro ladeando un poco su cabeza como si no entendiera nada de lo que le dice. El ver esto Sakura se apeno, se inco y acaricio el lomo del perro mientras decia- U has de pensar que estoy loca pero si conocieras a kero me entenderias- Se levanto y siguio su camino a casa, pues empezaban a verse las estrellas y cada segundo que pasaba se hacia mas noche.

Ya es noche O-o tengo que llegar a hacer la cena, ademas papa se preocupara si no llego pronto-dijo al recordar el porque habia salido esa tarde de su casa- Nos vemos perrito, espero verte pronto- se despidio alegremente y empezo a caminar mas rapido. En los limites del parque pinguino sintio un frio terrible, como si se encontrara en uno de los peores inviernos, era tanto el frio que le helo hasta el alma. De repente empezo a sentir unas presencias extrañas que se acercaban a ella, unas sombras.

Todo se lleno de oscuridad, las luces de los faros se fueron apagando a medida que esas sombras pasaban por ellos. La oscuridad era tal, que el brillo de la luna se fue opacando, como si una densa cortina se posara en el paisaje. El perro empezo a gruñir en modo de defensa.

Las sombras se acercaban tanto que se podian distinguir sus figuras. Lucian como siluetas humanas encapuchadas, eran muy delgados, como si se tratara solamente de la capucha y hemanaban un olor a muerte. sakura retrocedio tratando de alejarse de ellos pero estaba rodeada, de repente el perro salto y se puso entre ella y sus atacantes.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, el perro negro tomo forma humana, era un hombre alto de piel clara pero lucia descuidado, usaba ropa percudida y sucia, como su cabello, que era negro y largo. Sakura no logro ver su cara ya que ella se encontraba a sus espaldas.

sakura quedo pasmada por un instante-O-o?- pero al ver que esos seres extraños atacaban a aquel hombre reacciono y tomando entre sus manos la llave que pendia de su cuello dijo- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo Liberate- al decir esto, su llave crecia poco a poco hasta converse en baculo.

penso en que carta seria mejor para usar y al ver esos seres tan oscuros tuvo una idea- LUZ-dijo, en ese momento todo se ilumino y esos seres se alejaron rapidamente hasta desaparecer. El clima volvio a ser calido y los faros volvieron a brillar al igual que la luna

El hombre cayo de rodillas pues se encontraba muy debil, ella corrio hacia el para ayudarle y le pregunto- estas bien?

si, gracias por salvarme- contesto el un poco agitado por el cansancio. Entonces pudo ver su rostro, tenia unos ojos grises y calidos en los que te ahogabas, tenia una sonrisa que puede conquistar a cualquiera se podia ver que era un hombre muy atractivo.

De...de...de nada /- Contesto sakura un poco sonrojada. Lo ayudo a levantarse, pero como aquel hombre estaba un poco debil Sakura le dijo que se apoyara en ella, pero de repente recordo que aquel hombre antes habia sido un perro y se alejo de el, este cayo por la fuerza de gravedad, golpeandose en la cabeza.

que paso- Dijo el un poco mareado por el golpe.

O-o tu..tu..tu eras un perro- dijo Sakura un poco asustada y confundida- acaso eres una creacion de clow?

Clow? no soy una creacion, soy un animago- contesto este sobandose la cabeza

Disculpa no era mi intencion tirarte- se disculpo mientras hacian unas pequeñas reverencias- podrias decirme que es un animago?-pregunto ella con un poco de curiosidad.

Bueno pues un animago es un mago que se puede convertir en un animal- contesto el muy orgulloso.

Tu eres un mago?- pregunto una sakura asombrada.

Si, por lo visto tu tambien lo eres ya que hace un momento usaste magia ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el muy sonriente

bueno yo...este...se podria decir que si /- contesto sakura apenada, aquella sonrisa la habia cautivado "pero si no lo conozco" penso y despues recordo que no se habia presentado- Por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto

Ah si, disculpa no haberme presentado antes pero todo lo que paso hizo que se me olvidara. Mi nombre es Sirius Black- contesto el- Pero llamame Sirius ¿si?

-/ Si- contesto sakura toda sonrojada- Al parecer no has comido bien ultimamente verdad, como perro te veias muy delgado

-Pues no jejejeje- contesto Sirius un poco apenado

-Ya se no quieres ir a mi casa a comer, y si quieres tambien ducharte por lo visto has viajado mucho- dijo Sakura al ver las ropas todas sucias que usaba Sirius

-U Bueno es que estoy huyendo del ministerio de magia, por eso los dementores vinieron a buscarme. Se podria decir que soy un fujitivo- Contesto un poco serio

-Dementores?

-Las criaturas que nos atacaron hace rato eran dementores. Son los que cuidan la carcel de Azkaban, el lugar del que escape

-Y porque estabas en la carcel, no creo que seas alguien malo

- Fui acusado de matar a 12 personas, pero no fui yo, Fue el traidor de peter, esa rata asquerosa me las va a pagar- dijo Sirius muy enojado, hasta que reacciono que estaba hablado con sakura- Disculpa, me ofusque un poco jejejeje- Contesto un poco apenado

-Hooeeeeeeeeeee- Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche,habia perdido la nocion del tiempo. Recordo que tenia que hacer la cena y si no estaba lista Touya la iba a molestar por llegar tarde. Sirius se sorprendio un poco que cayo al piso de nuevo, aun estaba debil.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que tengo que llegar a la casa a hacer la cena- Dijo ella un poco apurada, mientras ayudaba a Sirius a levantarse- Bueno, vamonos

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de sakura, Sirius se iba apoyando en ella. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura le dijo que si queria pastel y te, el acepto. Sirius casi debora el pedazo de pastel de un solo bocado, Sakura sonrio al ver esto "que bueno que hoy Kero se quedo en casa de tomoyo si no se hubiera comido todo el pastel U" penso mietras reia un poco, despues se fue a preparar el baño. Cuando ya estuvo listo Sirius se fue a bañar, mientras que ella preparaba la cena, pensaba hacer croquetas de cangrejo pero al final termino haciendo espaguetti Cuando Sirius salio de bañarse se veia mas guapo aun, Cuando sakura lo vio del asombro casi se cae con los platos, pero Sirius la detuyo y le ayudo con los platos.

-Gracias- agradecio la card captor apenada

- NO hay de que, wow huele riquisimo.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa a comer, Sakura se sentia muy agusto con el es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- esta delicioso, no habia comido tan rico desde que estaba en hogwarts- Dijo sirius muy alegre

-Hogwarts? que es eso un restaurante - pregunto sakura

- No es un colegio de magia

-Existen colegios de magia?

-si. Por cierto, no habra problema si me ve tu familia

- O-o No habia pensado en eso

de repente se escucho que se habria la puerta -ya llegue

-O-oU mi hermano ya llego ahora que le voy a decir- empezo a decir sakura asustada

-Sakura -un joven alto de cabellos negros entro al comedor, era Touya el hermano de sakura-¿que hay de com..?- pero no termino la pregunta ya que se encontro con una imagen algo bizarra En la mesa estaba sentada Sakura y rente a ella, sentado en un a silla, se encontraba un enorme perro negro moviendo la cola.

En ese momento llego otro joven no tan alto como Touya y de cabellos grises- Buenas noches- dijo.

- Yukito U- Saludo sakura alegremente

-Buenas noches Sakura oh tienes visita- dijo Yukito mientras veia al perro negro y lo saludo. El perro asintio con la cabeza. Para touya esto era mas extraño aun

-U e... Si- contesto la chica

- Y como se llama tu amigo- Pregunto curioso Yukito

- Ehh...bueno...se.. se llama- sakura trataba de pensar en un nombre para el perro, no se le ocurria ninguno, mas de repente le vino un nombreno muy agradable para Touya- Se llama Shaoran

-¬¬ Ese no es el nombre del mocoso- dijo touya un poco enojado

-Shaoran no es un mocoso :P, vamonos Sir- Sakura reacciono y recordo que a Touya le habia dicho otro nombre- Digo, Shaoran U jejeje

Sakura y Sirius subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Sakura. Al llegar ahi Sirius regreso a ser un humano

- --U Por poco nos descubren- Dijo Sakura mas tranquila

- nadie descubre las travesuras de Sirius Black- dijo el muy orgulloso

-U jejeje, que bueno que se ocurrio trasnformarte en un perro

-bueno ultimamente soy mas un perro que un hombre, por cierto quien es Shaoran?

-O/O bueno... el ... el..

- Ah es tu novio

Al decir estas palabras Sakura se puso mas roja que un tomate

-No... no lo es

-Pero te gusta no?

- Si, pero el vive en Hong Kong- dijo ella un poco seria

- Lo siento no lo sabia

-No te preocupes creo que lo mejor ahora seria dormir. Pero antes Sirius podrias / salir mientras me cambio?

-si jejeje disculpa no pense en eso U

Sirius regreso a su forma de perro y salio del cuarto, se sento como un guardian en frente de la puerta de Sakura mientras ella se cambiaba. Despues de un rato se abrio la puerta y la card captor le dijo que pasara volvio a ser humano de nuevo solo para darle las buenas noches a Sakura.

-Disculpa que no tenga un mejor lugar para ti que el piso

-No te preocupes este es el mejor lugar en el que eh estado en meses

-O-o de verdad?

-si el ser un fujitivo no ayuda de mucho jejeje

-U jejeje bueno hasta mañana Sirius

-Hasta Mañana Sakura y gracias

-Volvere a ser un perro por si entran a tu cuarto.

-Si gracias

Mientras tanto en el comedor

-Ese perro es muy extraño ¬¬ y ademas tiene el nombre de ese chiquillo- dijo Touya mientras comia junto a su mejor amigo

- Se ve que quieres mucho a sakura-Dijo Yukito muy alegre mientras se servia una segunda ración de comida

- Callate

Fin Capitulo 1

Si quieren que siga manden reviews por favor y tambien si les gusto o si no se aceptan todo tipo de criticas Arigatou

Sakura the Bloody


	2. Tomoyo y Kero

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba medio dormida asi que no vio al enorme perro dormido en el piso de su cuarto.

Esa mañana había quedado en pasar la tarde en casa de Tomoyo, además el pequeño guardián Kero se había quedado el día anterior en casa de su amiga ya que había salido un nuevo juego y no espero para probarlo. Al ver su reloj se despertó completamente, se le había hecho tarde.

-O-o se me hizo tarde otra vez, debo cambiarme- dijo toda apurada pero cuando iba a pasar de la cama al closet se tropezó- auch ¬¬ seguro Kero dejo la consola tirada otra vez- pero cuando trato de levantar la consola se encontró con Sirius en perro. Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Este grito despertó a Sirius, se transformo rápidamente en humano como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Que pasa?- pregunto como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Sakura- Te encuentras bien?

-Si n/-/n solo que había olvidado que estabas aquí y me sorprendí

Al saber esto el animago se sintió mas tranquilo y entonces dijo muy alegre- Entonces Buenos días n-n Sakura- ahora tenia un mejor aspecto por haber descansado toda la noche- n/-/n buenos días Sirius, perdona por haberte despertado- contesto ella, cada vez que lo veía estaba mas guapo después de este saludo, Sirius se trasformo de nuevo en perro y salio del cuarto para que Sakura se cambiara. Cuando termino de cambiarse los dos bajaron a desayunar, como su papá había salido a una excavación en la mañana y Touya estaba cubriendo un turno, Sirius no tuvo que andar como perro. El desayuno fue tranquilo hasta que Sakura recordó que tenia que ir a casa de Tomoyo y ya era muuy tarde y empezó a comer tan a prisa que casi se ahogaba, el animago se sorprendió- O-o - y entonces el también comió rápidamente.

-Sirius, te gustaría ir conmigo a casa de mi amiga Tomoyo?- pregunto la card captor mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa. Antes de que el contestara ella añadió- ella sabe que tengo poderes mágicos y estoy segura que le gustaría conocerte, es de mucha confianza n-n

Al saber esto Sirius sintió mucha confianza y dijo- Si esta bien, solo que tendré que andar como perro en la calle n-nU

Cuando salieron de casa tomaron un camión, pero todos los miraban ya que no era común ver a una niña con un enorme perro negro en un camión. Cuando llegaron a casa de la familia Daidouji a las sirvientes también se les hizo raro que Sakura llegara con un perro, pero como era de esperarse Tomoyo se emociono mucho de ver a su amiga y empezó a filmarla de inmediato.

-n-nU Tomoyo que estas haciendo?- pregunto Sakura aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta

-- No pude grabarte en toda la semana, pero hoy no habrá nada que me lo impida- contesto muy entusiasmada- como ya casi no hay sucesos extraños solo puedes usar los trajes que te hago los fines de semana. Dijo un poco triste pero sin dejar de grabar a la pequeña Sakura

-n-nU

Al ver esta escena tan graciosa Sirius soltó un ladrido en forma de risa, esto hizo que llamara la atención de Tomoyo

-n-n Y quien es este amigo?- Comento ella mientras lo grababa- n-n se ve muy lindo

Al oír esto Sirius se sintió muy orgulloso y se sentó como un canino muy elegante y ladro en forma de agradecimiento.

-El es Sirius, lo encontré ayer- comento Sakura y bajando un poco la voz dijo- Es un mago

- Un perro?- pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida pero a la vez de filmar a un ser asi

-Bueno, el es humano, pero se transforma en perro

-Oh, es como nuestro amigo Kero? vamos a mi cuarto y asi hablamos mas tranquilas n-n

Al llegar a su cuarto se oyó un grito, Sirius se sorprendió y se puso alerta a cualquier amenaza, pero era Kero que estaba jugando en la pantalla gigante de Tomoyo

Sakuraaaaaaaaaa volví a romper mi record hay que mandarle una carta a Spi-decía mientras se acercaba. Al llegar a donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo vio al perro y le llamo la atención ya que sentía un enorme poder mágico dentro de el y puso una cara seria y dijo- Quien eres?

-Kero, el es Sirius, Sirius el es Kero recuerdas que te hable de el; Tomoyo el es Sirius

-n-n Mucho gusto. Contesto Tomoyo alegremente

En ese instante Sirius volvió a ser humano y con una cara muy alegre dijo

-n-n Hola mucho gusto

-Eres un joven muy apuesto n-n- dijo Tomoyo

-Eres un animago verdad?- pregunto Kero como si fuera algo tan común

-Si n-n - contesto el muy orgulloso de serlo- y tu que clase de criatura eres?

-Soy el guardián de las cartas Clow, el gran Keroberos

-Las cartas clow? fueron creadas por Clow Reed?

En ese momento Sakura interrumpió la plática entre el guardián y el mago ya que no pensaba que alguien más supiera de Clow- Conoces al mago Clow?

-Nou n-n pero leí un poco sobre el, mas no sabia de la existencia de esas cartas. Oh por cierto recuerdo que se corre un rumor de que en Inglaterra vive su reencarnación- comento Sirius

Al oír esto Sakura. Tomoyo y Kero sonrieron ya que ellos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Eriol.

después de esto Sirius les contó su historia a Tomoyo y a Kero como lo había hecho anteriormente con nuestra amiga Sakura, estos dos escucharon atentamente todo esto, sin mencionar que Tomoyo lo estaba grabando ya que Sirius prácticamente estaba actuando su historia y esto se debía que estaba mejor después de haber descansado y comido bien, una vez que el termino de contarles todo fue el turno de la card captor, ella les contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior mientras que Sirius la actuaba, y como era de esperarse Tomoyo esta feliz de tener todo esto en video. Cuado terminaron Tomoyo comento en un tono muy pícaro

-Con que su nombre ante tu hermano y el joven Yukito es Syaoran n-n

- n/-/n - Bu..bueno es que... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- trato de explicar sakura muy apenada. Cada vez escuchaba el nombre de aquel chico que vivía en Hong Kong se volvía un poco nerviosa y torpe.

- ¬¬ y porque el nombre del mocoso- reclamo Kero muy enojado

-Kero quieres un poco de pastel?- pregunto Tomoyo tratando de distraer al pequeño guardián

- Pastel n-n -dijo Kero y empezó a comer como si llevara días enteros de no comer una sola rebanada cuando no llevaba ni 2 oras desde la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Sakura casi susurrándole a Tomoyo le dijo- Gracias amiga

Tomoyo volvió a tomar su cámara y dijo- n-n tu podrías ayudarnos con nuestras películas, un nuevo compañero de combates contra el mal que se avecina- casi desmayándose- esto es un sueño hecho realidad

-n-nU Tomoyo

-Claro, al fin se vera el encanto de Sirius Black por tevevision- comentaba el muy emocionado

-Sirius?

-Si, que pasa Sakura

-Se dice televisión

-n-nU es que como no se mucho de cosas muggle

Al oír esta palabra Tomoyo enfoco a Sirius le pregunto- Que es muggle?

Antes de que Sirius lograra contestar Kero dijo con la boca llena de pastel- Son las personas no mágicas

-O-o eso quiere decir que Tomoyo es muggle?- preguntó Sakura ya que no estaba segura

-n-n asi es- comento Kero sin dejar de comer pastel

-Con todo esto mi película va a ser una de las mejores- menciono una Tomoyo muy alegre

Toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo videos de Sakura pera lo cual ella tenia un color rojo que de tanto tiempo que estuvo asi empezó a parecer natural, pero a Sirius le encantaron las grabaciones. Lo que quedo del día se divirtieron mucho comiendo pastel y dulces y platicando, y en medio de la platica a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una idea

-n-n y si trabajas en la escuela como profesor de deportes, nuestro profesor se enfermo- dijo ella muy alegre- Y asi no te aburrirías en las mañanas

-pero soy un fugitivo- comento Sirius un poco preocupado

- No te preocupes aquí no se a escuchado nada de eso -explicó Sakura

-n-n esta bien, me gustan los deportes y mas los muggle pero no hay nada como el quiddich

-Quiddich?- preguntaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero al unísono

-n-n oh es un deporte mágico, tiene algo de parecido a lo que ustedes llaman fútbol pero se juega con escobas

-Seria divertido aprender algo asi- dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.

- Si es como el fútbol de seguro al mocoso le gustaría- comentó Kero en un tono burlón

- ¬/¬ KERO

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho- Sonrió Sirius mientras decía esto

- O/o este..yo..bueno

-Sakura te vez soñada- sin que sakura y los demás se dieran cuenta Tomoyo estaba de nuevo grabándolos

- n/-/n Tomoyo

-Grábame a mi, te enseñare las nuevas poses que hice- menciono Kero mientras se ponía en frente de la cámara

Después de un rato de diversión y pena de parte de Sakura, ella Sirius y Kero regresaron a su casa. Como aun era un poco temprano para la cena su papá y Touya aun no llegaban entraron tranquilos. Sakura empezó a hacer la cena para darles a Sirius y a Kero sin que su padre y hermano la vieran raro por llevar comida a su cuarto. En eso sonó el teléfono como ella estaba ocupada contesto Sirius

-Buenas noches Sirius Black al tefalano- dijo el muy feliz

-Sirius Black? contesto una voz extrañada al oír la voz de un hombre desconocido en la casa de los Kinomoto

-n-n Si, con quien desea hablar?

- Con... Sakura Kinomoto por favor- contesto la voz algo rara

- n-n de parte de quien?- al parecer el animago no sabia que era la discreción y seguía muy alegre. Sakura se preocupo de que Sirius hubiera contestado y pregunto desde la cocina- O-o

Sirius tu contestaste el teléfono?

Y el muy alegre contesto- Si n-n quieren hablar contigo.

-O-o pero Sirius no debiste contestar- dijo Sakura nerviosa ya que no sabia quien hablaba y además se puso a pensar en que le diría a quien fuese que hacia un hombre desconocido en su casa. Tomo el teléfono ya que no le quedaba otra opción y dijo- Habla Sakura Kinomoto

Mientras tanto al otro lado del teléfono aquella persona empezó a respira como con nerviosismo al oír la voz de la card captor, pero tomo fuerza y dijo- Hola Sakura, soy Li Syaoran.

Fin capitulo 2

Bueno después de un muy largo tiempo ya termine el cap 2 jeje disculpen la tardanza pero es que hubo muchas cosas que me impidieron terminarlo jeejej XD

Ojala les haya gustado les prometo que los sig caps no tardare tanto en publicarlos. Espero dejen reviews n-n muchas gracias por leer

Sakura the bloody


End file.
